The Mansion
by arhodes765
Summary: These two guys were standing by the door and no one could figure out why they were there and what did they want DL ZC ML. please review
1. Chapter 1

**This is Summer of surprises edited all over again. Not everything is rewrited some later chapters will be writen the same. Also Summer of surprises is not the only story I have. their are about three more stories on here but I WILL NOT POST THEM UNLESS I FINISH POSTING THIS ONE. THE FASTER I GET REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

"I can't believe it's finally over." Chase said at the lunch table. "were finally done with high school."

Yea it was true they were finally done. It has been an exciting journey from meeting each other, the fights they had, relationship that were formed and including the graduation that took place three days ago. The onlt thing they had to do now was pack up and get yearbooks signed.

"Yea! And the great thing is that were all headed to the same colleges." Zoey replied."so there is no way we could loose touch."

Yes everyone was there. Zoey, Dana, Nicole, Chase, Michael, and even Lola who was now dating Michael. But they weren't the only ones dating. There was Zoey and Chase who were so obvious, and Logan and Dana who have the whole hate love relationship but they have the strongest bond.

"I can't wait for the summer," Logan said. "Hopefully Danger and I will get away from you guys and all the distractions."

Since Dana had the reputation of being one of the most harmful, open minded people in the school she developed the name Dana "Danger" Cruz.

"Yea nothing is going to come between me and Logan this summer." Dana replied holding on to Logan.

"You know it babe." Logan smirked as he and Dana pecked on the lips which started a very heavy make out session. I guess they forgot the weren't by themselves because they were just going at it for about ten minutes.

"And to believe they fight all the time." Michael said in disgust. "Is anyone going to stop them."

"Nope I'm leaving before he sucks her tongue off." Lola said getting up.

"Wait!" Nicole cried. "Logan hasn't told us the surprise yet."

'Then some body get them to break up." Lola said.

"I got it." Zoey said getting up and slapping Logan in the back of the head causing him to hit his head on Dana's causing them to come to a complete halt.

"Hey." logan said in anger and annoyance at the same time. "That hurt! What's wrong with you."

"Yea you don't see us complaining when you and Chase are like that." Dana shot at her.

"But were not right now." Zoey blushed.

Logan continued to rub the back of his head.

"Gosh Zoey, What do you want anyway?" Logan asked.

"The surprise you were going to tell us." Zoey said. "You know..."

"Huh..." Logan thought. "Oh yea. Well for a graduation present my dad gave us me his 1890's mansion in Paris. I was hoping that we all could go check it out and perhaps you guys could help me fix it up."

They all thought about how great it would be to go to Paris for the summer.

"Bets my plans for the vacation." Michael shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me too." Chase said.

"I guess I'm too." Zoey said holding Chase. Nicole and Lola nodded. "I guess were all in."

"Great go and get packed the jet will be here in 3 hours." Logan said.

"Three hours," Zoey said. "That's it?"

"We better hurry up and go pack." Nicole responded.

**Review? You know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 or its characters **

**AN- Quogan is a weird couple. It doesn't work.**

In the Girls Room

After the announcement all the girls headed upstairs and got packing.

"You know that really hurt what you did today."Dana said breaking the silence.

"Well someone had to take you two out of that trance." Zoey replied.

"At least I'm not afraid to affection to my boyfriend in public." Dana shot back.

"Oh and I'm not?" Zoey questioned. "There is a time and place for everything and that was not it."

"You sound like her mother now." Lola said butting in.

"I can"t believe we're going to Paris." Nicole said.

"Yea it's an enjoyable place." Dana replied sarcastically.

"What wrong with you was Paris not a good experience."

"No!"Dana partially shouted. "It Is boring there's nothing to do. The museums, restaurants, and clubs are to much credited. The only good thing was the Eiffel Tower at night. The view was great from the top. I spent a lot of time up there. But anyway it was not so great."

"Well I've never been there so I want to check it out." Nicole snapped.

"Whatever I'll probably be in the house most of the time." Dana sighed.

"You can spend most of your time in the house but I'm going to go all over the place checking out the scenes." Lola said.

"Yea Dana," Zoey said. " You have us with you. Your not going to be alone this time."

"Yea, you have us, the boys and Logan." Lola said emphasizing Logan.

"Speaking of these relationships." Dana said changing the topic. "How are you and Michael doing?"

"We are doing pretty fine actually," Lola responded. "We seem to understand each other very well. We know each others dislikes and what we like. But I fell that our relationship is too perfect." **AN- this is something that you should remember throughout the story.**

With the Boys

"Yea, Logan how's your head." Chase laughed.

"Not as bad as yours if you don't shut your mouth." Logan said charging after him.

"Calm down you guys." Michael said getting in between them.

Michael separated the two and threw them down in their own corners of the room.

"Was all of that nessesary." Michael said to the two.

"Well no, "Chase responded. "I was only playing around. I never expected him to take it seriously."

"Well I do!," Logan exclaimed. " That shit hurt like a bitch. You girlfriend belongs on a leach."

"Take that back or... or- " Chase stuttered.

"Our You'll what?-" Logan began.

"What did I say to the both of you?" Michael interrupted.

"Finish packing and let's get out of here." Michael blankly said.

They finished packing about five minutes later and head out to the car to get to the airport were the private jet was. Since they were not carrying much luggage it was easy to for them to carry them; unlike the girls...

The Parking Lot

Logan, Chase and Michael had arrived at the parking lot. They were waiting for quite a while but there was no sign of them anywhere.

"Were are they there already a half an hour late." Michael exclaimed.

"I guess there still packing. There probably going to bring there whole room." Logan joked.

"Yea, they probably are." Michael joked as Chase just laughed at the thought.

Suddenly,they saw the girls walking towards them. They were struggling with a lot of suit cases.

"I think were going to need a bigger trunk." Chase said admiring there luggage they had and the size of the car trunks.

"Is all that stuff necessary!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes."the girls said in unison.

"What do you guys have in there." Logan asked.

"Alot of things that you would not know about or have to worry about." Dana shot at him. "Now help me pick it up."

"With that attitude? Woman please." Logan told her.

"You are not talking to me like that." Dana said as she rushed over to confront Logan face to face.

"What are you going to do about it." Logan asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm about to do-" Dana began.

The honking of the horn interrupted Dana's thoughts.

"Hurry up and lets go." Michael shouted from inside the car. "The jet is not going to wait all day."

Logan and Dana stopped arguing and got in the car. Michael drove off the Chase drove off in a second car (because they all couldn't fit inside of the car and the luggage as well) and they headed to the airport were they boarded the jet and flew off to Paris.

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- i don't own anything accept Paul and Ric

There wasn't much to talk about on the plane. In fact they spent most of the time sleeping. When they got off the plane they drove off to find the house but they were having difficulties locating the mansion.

"Do you know were you are going." Zoey asked Logan.

"Yes I do." Logan replied sharply.

"No you don't." said Michael.

"Okay I don't." he shrugged. "But the address is right here it is on 100 Flor rouge parkway."

"But were on Rouge Marron ave." Michael replied.

"I know that all I got to do is turn in here and..."

"We're here." Nicole shouted.

The gang got out of the car and took a look at the mansion. It looked real old fashioned but yet in a modern kind of way. It was still well built up. And it was relatively clean.

"This place is not half bad." Dana said breaking the silence.

She walked across the outside lawn.

"I could get used to something like this." she finished.

"Can't we all." said a voice from behind her.

The gang jumped and realized that two men approximately in there mid thirties were standing right behind them. These two guys were standing by the door and no one could figure out why they were there and what did they want.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Ric et il s' appelle Paul." he said. " That means he is Paul and I'm Ric. Welcome we are the security team for the house."

" Security team? Why does this house need security?" Chase asked. "What needs protecting?"

"Everything. No one has been here for a while so this place has been an open house for thieves." Paul said specifically talking to Chase.

"Also," Ric adding on. "This is a huge house. For any thief this would be the perfect place to score on anything valuable without getting caught."

"How do you know all of this?" Dana asked.

"Because we're security, little girl." Paul said.

"Who are you calling little?" Dana shot back with alot of anger. For some reason she didn't like being called little.

"I would suggest that you calm your self down young lady." Paul replied changing his words

Dana shot him a daring look.

"You know what I think?" Logan began to say. "I think my dad told you guys to come here to watch us and make sure we don't do anything stupid."

"Precisely." Ric said.

"Well," Logan continued. "We don't need your supervision so you guys can go away and don't come back."

"No can do." Paul said. "We were given orders from Maxwell Reese, not his son. You would have to call him up right now and convince him to tell us to leave which we both know is impossible because he is too busy to recieve unimportant calls from his son."

Convince by all of this Logan shrugged and gave up. He was right.

"Don't worry we won't get in the way of you guys having fun this summer." Ric said. "We're just here to give you guys the official tour of the house and then you won't see us very often."

"Yea, we're just here to prevent break ins which means we'll be outside most of the time and by the doors." Paul added on.

Everyone thought about it among themselves and didn't think it would be so bad to have these guys around. they weren't leaving so why bother the fight, right? After a while they thought about it and accepted the fact that these guys weren't leaving.

"Well you guys can go upstairs and pick your rooms and be back down here soon so that we can give you the tour.

they nodded and head upstairs


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4. I ran out of ideas and wrote this chapter just to get somthing up. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**In Michael and Lola's Room **

"I can't believe we are stuck in this house with those two creeps." Lola said while she settled down in the room. Micheal came up behind her and held her by her waist.

"Creeps?" Michael questioned. "That seems kinda like a kindergarten word, don't you think?"

Lola turned around so that she was facing Michael.

"I know but, it's the only way I can describe them." she pouted. "I mean, did you see the way they came up behind us. And you have to include the fact that know one knows who they are. I don't trust them. What if they are here to kill us or something because I don't think I what to die at this young age." she crossed here arms and blankly looked at Michael.

Michael laughed. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise I'll protect you." Michael said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Aww. My hero." Lola sharing the sarcasm back.

Michael leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. She began to kiss back. Michael then got bored with there current position and moved her onto the bed and began sucking her spot on her neck. She soon felt how _happy_ he was.

"Mmm...Michael...we have..to go." she tried to say but proving that it was really difficult to speak. Eventually she found the energy to move him off of her.

"Come on Michael, we still have to go on the tour." Lola said fixing her clothes.

Micheal sighed and got up obviously upset. "Alright." he replied.

**In Logan and Dana's Room**

Logan and Dana were unpacking and it was pretty much silent until Logan broke the silence.

"You know I'm glad we got our own room know," he began. "Now we won't get interupted very often like back in the dorm room."

Dana just looked at him and smirked because he was right they did get caught by the gang often in the dorm room, you know... before they could do anything. Then her mind turned to Paul and Ric.

"Logan when your dad told you about the house, why didn't he mention Paul and Ric?" she questioned.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "He seems to always leave out details. either that or he forgot."

"How could someone for get that they left two people in their house?" Dana questioned.

Logan walked up to her andand held her facing him.

"I don't know. He forgets alot of things." he said. "Like this one time when I was five he was suppose to take me to the toy store to get this new game. he left me at home and went by himself until he realized he left me at home."

Dana just smilimed at how silly he was being.

"Okay," she said. "But try to call him and make sure they are suppose to be here."

"Alright but that is going to take a while." he said.

**In Chase and Zoey's room **

"So," Chase began. "We're in Paris."

"Yea," Zoey smiled. "Thee most romantic city in the world."

"Yea, I guess so." he replied. "So do you want to...you know... go to the Eiffel Tower with me later on?"

"Mmm, yea...sure I'd love to go." Zoey replied cheerfully.

"Okay then we'll go to the tower later." Chase commented nervously.

"Mmm...okay. Is everything alright Chase? You seem kinda nervous." Zoey asked.

"Yea everything is fine. Why would you ask?" Chase responded.

Zoey was about to respond when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Zoey answered.

The door opened and Dana walked in.

"We're ready to go take the tour you two lovebirds coming or what?" Dana asked.

"Yea, of course. Let's go." Zoey said while they all exited.

**AN- sorry I haven't updated in a while but I lost all my ideas and had to think of a better one. Anyway, review please and ideas are appreciated.**


End file.
